Cursed Survivors
by Hazmonster
Summary: The gang are encased in a mystery that's all too real. Haunted by an insidious curse, they soon find surviving- a fate worse than death. Can one member cease the curse forever or will she suffer the same fate?
1. And So It Begins

**Author's note: Helloooo :D So I got this idea while in bed (I got scared thinking about it- the Grudge is creepy! haha)  
>Iiiiiiii wanted to write another story and I needed something different so here it is ;D<strong>

**Please, please review :D Thank-youu xD**

* * *

><p><em>It's just a normal house in Tokyo, but behind its modest façade conceals within it a deadly hidden terror: it's possessed by a brutal, unmerciful plague that destroys the lives of everyone who crosses its fatal path. Who will be the next victim of the curse?<em>

Velma took a lingering sip from her coffee mug; reading through the case files for a series of unexplained deaths and disappearances in Tokyo. Mystery Inc. had been informed of a mystery that, if solved, would pay off a huge amount of dollars- $100,000 to be precise- so they travelled to the infamous Tokyo city, ready to solve the inexplicable occurrences. Velma had heard that the authorities couldn't find any leads towards the culprit, only strange reports and supernatural photos; so she tried searching for any links the missing and dead persons had with each other. Pulling the last news report from the file she finally established her link; each of the victims had either visited -213 Saeki house, Hang Shu Lane, Tokyo- or had been in contact with those who had been to the house. The silence of Velma's hotel room was broken by a knock at the door;

"Who is it?" She called,

"Daphne." Replied the voice behind the door; Velma unlocked the entry and smiled to her red-headed best friend;

"Come on in." she welcomed, "I've found a link for the victims." Daphne looked to Velma, a worried expression on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Velma, I really don't think we should get involved in this particular case; it's too creepy and I for one am not up for getting killed." Daphne explicated,

"It pays one hundred thousand dollars Daphne." Velma stated obviously,

"Nevertheless it's dangerous, it sounds way more riskier than our past cases so can't we just drop this one, please?" Daphne pleaded,

"No Daph, c'mon, we'll be fine; remember it's always a person in a costume this one is just the same; so stay with us and help solve the case, you'll get just as even share of the money as the rest of us." Velma coaxed; Daphne soon yielded to her friends reassuring words and began to sieve through the files for any more information. Velma showed the red-head her link and began to elaborate many possible reasons why these people have vanished and died mysteriously.

"Our best bet is to take a look at the house." Velma concluded; Daphne looked at the bespectacled brunette hesitantly,

"I am not going near that forsaken house; count me out for that part." Daphne protested, "No way, uh-uh." Velma chuckled and agreed to let the red-head off; the two discussed other matters for the case, but Velma was hung up on getting into Saeki house and finding some clues. Another knock resonated through the hotel room; Velma answered the hotel room door and invited Fred in; showing him the links she had uncovered, Fred nodded in approval and the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. decided to take a trip to the house.

* * *

><p>"Okay so Daph we'll meet you later; I'll call you okay honey?" He kissed the red-head affectionately; Daphne clutched his collar and pulled him closer,<p>

"Be careful Freddie." She whispered in his ear; Fred smiled warmly at her,

"I love you." He said sincerely,

"I love you too." she grinned and made her way to the taxi parked beside the hotel entrance,

"Have fun." Fred called as Daphne turned to wave at him. Velma, Fred, reluctant Shaggy and Scooby made their way to 213 Hang Shu Lane. The door creaked open; the house was dingy and dark, the wood old and worn. Fred instructed for Shaggy and Scooby to check upstairs as he and Velma searched downstairs. The duo unwillingly took two 'Scooby snax' and ambled cautiously upstairs.

"Like Scoob, stay close, this house is beyond scary." Shaggy gulped. Velma ran her fingers across the old wooden banister;

"Jinkies, this place really is creepy."

"Huh, yea, it feels weird, like something's wrong…" Fred paused and looked around warily, the eerie silence hanging above them broken by a crescendo of screams and a barks as the scruffy brown haired man and his Great Dane bolted downstairs and fled the house; without hesitation the brunette and blonde followed their friends. Shaggy and Scooby had ran a good half mile away from the house before stopping for breath; both looking pale and in trepidation, tears brimming in their wide eyes as they turned their neck in terror.

"What the hell happened?" Velma gasped, catching her breath as she caught up with the two men and Great Dane.

"L-l-like, th-th-there's s-something in that house man." Shaggy whispered uneasily, the tears now descending from his eyes rapidly;

"What Shaggy?" Fred's brow furrowed in concern, "What did you see?"

"A g-g-girl." Scooby barked, shaking violently in dread,

"What did she look like" Velma quizzed, intrigued to know more about the secrets of the house,

"S-she h-had long b-black hair-" Shaggy stammered, "She w-was pale white with b-black eyes, and s-she was c-covered in b-b-blood; s-she crawled towards me and Scoob from the attic m-making a croaking noise, l-like a d-death rattle; oh god!" Shaggy collapsed to the floor, Scooby did the same; the two still trembling fearfully. Velma tended to the collapsed pair as Fred answered his phone;

"Hey Daph honey." He answered, clearing his throat,

"Hey baby; what's wrong?- you sound scared." Daphne asked, concerned.

"I'll tell you later beautiful; just please go back to the hotel, we should be there when you arrive." Fred instructed,

"Okay Freddie; I was just calling to see how you were getting on, but I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>"Okay this isn't funny, if you guys are just kidding with me it's not fair; that's some scary shit." Daphne crossed her arms,<p>

"No Daph we're serious, that house is chilling; I think Shaggy's telling the truth."

"But Fred, that means- oh no!" the red-head slapped her hand to her mouth in horror, "No, no, no!" she began to cry; Velma placed her hand on Daphne's shoulder,

"What is it?"

"Everyone who went in that house has gone missing or died! Why the fuck did you have to go in there! Why?" Daphne yelled,

"Whoa, Daph calm down baby, it's a load of bull crap; I'm sure now we're out of the house we'll be fine." Fred encased Daphne into a loving hug, kissing her softly as she cried into his chest.

* * *

><p>Velma gave Shaggy a glass of water as he covered himself with a blanket, Scooby with him;<p>

"Like Velma, s-she's with us." Shaggy gripped Velma's arm, his eyes locked on hers; terror sheathing his dark brown eyes, pupils dilated. Velma sympathised Shaggy; holding his trembling hands as she continued the eye contact. Never had she seen Shaggy or Scooby so scared, she believed them both; but rather than deterring her from the case it only intrigued the orange wearing brunette further.

"I wanna take another look at the house Fred." Velma hushed her voice so the others couldn't hear, "I need to know what happened in there, to solve this whole case."

"I'm not sure Velma; I don't think the money is worth all of this, perhaps we should just leave it." Fred advised judiciously,

"Fine, if you guys won't do it I'll do it myself." Fred pulled Velma back before she walked away,

"We'll do the paperwork side of things: looking through news reports and that sort of thing, but we're not going into that house… ever." He suggested,

"I'm still going in there." She said stubbornly; returning to the solitude of her hotel room to take another look through the case files. She tried to locate any information she could for what Shaggy and Scooby described they had witnessed; turning a page she paused sighting a picture of a pale white girl with long, black hair draping across half of her face, the caption below read:  
>"While male onryō can be found, mainly in kabuki, the majority are women. Powerless in the physical world, they often suffer at the capricious whims of their male lovers. In death they become strong, like a curse they haunt the place of their death; their plague thrust on to anyone who enters." Velma took the book to show the gang,<p>

"I think this is what Shag and Scoob saw, it's called an onryō."

"Whoa Velma close the book, that's creepy." Daphne shielded her eyes. Suddenly a loud yelp was heard from Shaggy and Scooby's room.

* * *

><p>Shaggy and Scooby had been admitted to the hospital -after they complained of seeing a little boy now too- despite the protesting from Daphne on how she believed they were telling the truth- they were right, regardless of what anyone else thought. Daphne rested her head in her hands, the whole concept scared her more than anything; she knew what Shaggy and Scooby had seen was real, she had seen it herself- but she couldn't tell anyone, to bring it up would be a terrible reminder. The horrible haunting, deaths and possessions- she was lucky to be an escapee, she must've been the only one to survive and break free. Now knowing there was no way for her friends to escape the curse her emotions were taking over and she couldn't bare it anymore- tilting her head back the tears streamed down her cheeks, she closed her eyes and lay back. Daphne shot up and wiped her tears away quickly, startled by a knock at the door;<p>

"Hey Daph, I just wanted to see how you were y'know, after you stormed off erlier…" Fred couldn't look at Daphne, to see the pain in her eyes distressed him- he would do anything he could possibly do for her, but taking away her pain was not something he could do, not this time anyway. The beautiful red-head fought tears back- she loved Fred more than anything, she needed to tell someone: bottling her emotions up wasn't doing her any good.

"Come in." Fred ambled into the hotel room, he turned on his heel to face Daphne- lifting her chin with his hand and cupping her face,

"I love you, whatever is wrong you can tell me, I'll do the best I can to take your pain away." He smiled, kissing her lovingly;

"Freddie, I-I have something to tell you: the reason why I know why Shaggy and Scooby are telling the truth." She paused and looked to him nervously, he gave a consenting nod and took a seat next to her,

"When I was eleven, my best friend visited Tokyo; she made a trip into the Saeki house with her friend Kioko- Kioko was taken, Olivia made it out, but it would've been better if she had been killed… anyone who goes into that house becomes subject to an evil curse that can get you in ways you'd never imagine, the plague of evil is spread like a disease, each time spawning another curse. It's usually known as 'the grudge', what Velma showed you in the book is true, it's all true." Daphne turned to face Fred; he was battling with his conscience- if he believed this it would change everything, and he would never expect Daphne to lie about something so serious, her word goes,

"And you know what happened to Olivia?" Daphne continued; her bloodshot, tear stained eyes pleading to Fred, "The curse killed her, broke almost every bone in her tiny little body, and we were only eleven Fred. It doesn't care who it targets, you're all unsafe- we must find a remedy and ritual, to stop the curse forever." Fred put his arm around the red-head comfortingly as she cried hysterically-

"I'm gonna protect you! We'll sort this, I love you." He cuddled her warmly and kissed her head. As the lights flickered slightly, Daphne clamped her eyes tightly shut.

_And so it begins…  
><em>


	2. Forever Consuming

**Author's note:  
><strong>Hello :)  
><em>Sorry it took me so long, I have been consumed by school work for a long period of time ¬_¬<em>  
><em>I'm writing my third chapter at the moment, so hopefully that one will be uploaded much quicker.<em>  
><span>Forgive me for the mistakes in this because I have an understanding that when uploading documents to FanFiction, things often go wrong and change parts of the document and I generally don't have the time to correct it; sorry.<span>  
><strong>Thank-you to gingerbreadlove13-LivvieLoo, CeeLouGree08, andrezepecanha, Alenaxx and AnonyMouse- for the reviews so far, it means a lot! :D<strong>  
><strong>Please review ;D<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No mercy, forever consuming.<em>

"The dog's gone crazy, he's insidious and rampant; I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do, he must be put to sleep." The doctor informed the four members of Mystery Inc. Scooby-Doo had become out of control- he had torn a large amount of flesh from a nurse's arm as she tended to him, screaming:

"Rit's her!" as his teeth sunk into her skin. Fred nodded his head reluctantly, giving the 'say so' for the Great Dane to be destroyed. An air of sadness hung over the gang as Scooby's body was wheeled away under a sheet,

"How are we going to tell Shaggy…?" Velma wiped a tear from her eye and placed her glasses upon her nose,

"We're not." Fred said flatly,

"But F-" Velma began,

"But nothing Velma, he's crazy enough as it is. Just don't say a word; perhaps you should go and search for something more on this case." Fred said, hinting to Velma that he wanted her to go. She frowned at him and turned her heel, storming across the hospital corridor. Fred ran his hands through his hair and slumped onto the hospital chair, '_Things became bad so fast. I hardly had a freaking time to comprehend the whole situation. The curse, deaths, now we're all going to die? I can't do this, I really can't.'_

"Freddie?" Daphne placed her hand on his shoulder; he looked up and smiled compassionately, "They can't find Shaggy." Daphne frowned in worry, "I-I think she's taken him." Fred rubbed his forehead with his finger tips,

"For fuck sake." He mumbled under his breath, "How would we know if she's got him or not, and… who's she?"

"The curse Freddie; and, we have to look at the surveillance tapes." Daphne motioned to Fred, "C'mon, let's go take a look." The couple entered the surveillance area and searched for Shaggy's room camera.

"Here, look." Daphne pointed to the second screen from left; Fred found the rewind button and began looking through the tape until they found what they were looking for: Shaggy was sitting with his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth; the lights flickered slightly and the brown haired hippy shot up in terror, he began banging violently on the door. He turned abruptly and vanished, into thin air- not a trace of him left but his clothes.

* * *

><p>Velma grabbed her book and pushed a strand of hair from her eyes as she began to read it;<br>"The only living being who can break the curse would be the onryō's sibling, killer or as an alternative: cousin." Velma examined the case files once more; looking for any possible way to contact a relative, anyone to resolve the curse. The serenity of her hotel room was quietly broken by a slight rustling sound emanating from the kitchen; Velma slowly drew closer to the kitchen, reaching steadily for the switch a white hand grabbed her arm. She yelped in panic and pulled back; the face Shaggy and Scooby had elucidated, appeared suddenly before her. Velma's glasses where knocked from her face as she squirmed in alarm, the onryō opened her mouth impossibly wide, croaking loudly in Velma's face before once again receding into the darkness. The bespectacled brunette immediately toggled the light switch, adrenaline racing through her veins she scanned the room, no more than her heavy breathing could she hear. Regaining her composure she picked up the phone and dialled for Daphne's cell-

"D-Daph?" Velma choked,

"Hey Velma, what's up?"

"I..." she cleared her throat, "I need to show you and Fred something, if you'd both be obliged to come to my room… now."

"Sure, we um, have something to show you too; see you soon."

Fred and Daphne took no time to arrive at Velma's hotel. The three members discussed the entirety of their findings and pieced together as much as they could; Velma researching on her laptop too- until they eventually found the exact cause of the curse: A young married woman named Kayako had a love obsession with her professor; her husband found out and in a fit of terrible rage killed her- breaking her neck and ripping her jaw off- he then drowned their son Toshio and their cat; the two onryōs now haunt the house, passing on the plague to any visitor, thus spreading like a disease- the professor also committed suicide after hearing about the deaths of Kayako and her son. Kayako's sister Naoko lives in Mutsu- far north of Tokyo, by the edge of Japan. All that the remaining members of Mystery Inc had to do was call Naoko and fulfil the ritual, they hoped that it would be as simple as they'd read. From the number in the case files, Velma called Kayako's sister,

"Konnichiha , Naoko ga hanashi teiru." Naoko answered,

"Hello?"

"Oh you speak English, you must excuse me." Naoko repented, "What is it that you would like?"

"Uh, my name's Velma Dinkley and I'm part of Mystery Inc- a sort of detective agency from Coolsville, Ohio; I was just enquiring about your sister I-"

"I am well aware of what it is you want now Miss Dinkley, if you tell me where you are I will travel as soon as I can." Velma filled in the details for Naoko and hung up the phone,

"So?" Daphne asked with anticipation,

"She's coming as soon as she can, but she won't be here yet, because evidently she lives in Mutsu so she may take a pretty long amount of time to get to Tokyo. You guys should go to your hotel suites, get some rest." Velma advised; a sigh rattled from Daphne as she hugged her best friend good-bye,

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Y'know… after what happened."

"Yea thanks Daphne, go back, it's fine." Velma smiled,

"Gosh you're so brave Vel, I couldn't do it!" Daphne admitted. "There is one thing I don't get though…"

"What's that?"

"Well, if the curse is just a killer and nothing more- why didn't she kill you?" Daphne tilted her head, puzzled,

"I guess she's just messing with me, or maybe the times not right or something." Velma shrugged,

"But, that never stopped her any other time; so it says in the case files, no-one reported seeing her before she killed them, so she must have killed them instantaneously."

"Well then, I really have no idea…" Daphne hugged Velma once more,

"I'm glad she didn't Vel, really glad; I was just wondering."

"It's okay, I'm pretty curious too. Anyway, night you two see you tomorrow."

"Night Velma." Fred and Daphne chirped simultaneously before heading back to their room,

"Hm, rest…" Fred laughed mischievously; Daphne raised her eyebrow, "Maybe rest, isn't what we need… I rather like the idea of, well, y'know." Fred smiled, placing his hands around Daphne's waist flirtatiously,

"Hm," Daphne smirked, "Really…" She pulled his collar playfully and bit her lip before. Fumbling in his pocket for the key, Fred struggled to open the room door; not wanting his and Daphne's lips to separate. Finally opening the door the couple rushed in- Daphne kicked the door shut and pushed the blonde onto their bed. Seductively she swayed towards him, crawling on top of him he turned her over, kissing her neck as she let out a little moan of pleasure. The two moved under the covers kissing passionately but were unexpectedly disturbed. As both of them looked cautiously over the covers, a largely built Japanese man pulled Daphne from under the covers and threw her to the floor- she hit her head hard on the wall causing her to black out.

_The darkness faded and Daphne began to see pictures, strange sorts, like she was having a flashback but it wasn't her; she was in someone else's perspective: Kayako's perspective._ _She was stumbling downstairs, seeming to be terrified and injured; as she reached the bottom, the large Japanese man grabbed her head firmly. She began to struggle; looking up she saw Toshio sitting behind the banister, watching his father beat his mother, tears rolling down his plump cheeks. Suddenly her head was thrust left, breaking her fragile neck; the man then dropped her to the floor, proceeding upstairs and grabbing Toshio. As she lay on the floor, her broken neck caused her to croak in pain- a deep croak, just like the sound Shaggy had described. Along with the sound of the croak she heard water splashing, struggling and faint screaming. 'Toshio!' she thought, before diminishing into darkness once more. Kayako was dead, and Toshio being killed- 'No wonder Kayako is how she is.' Daphne thought, 'She was so brutally murdered, __that's __what transformed her into an onryō. I mustn't give sympathy, that won't help at all, she's a curse now and nothing more she only wants to kill me- her soul needs to be laid to rest.' Daphne confirmed, 'But how?"_

* * *

><p>Velma retreated to the solitude of her hotel bed; the past few days had been so hectic she had almost gotten lost in the disarray. Getting to sleep wouldn't be difficult for this intellectual sleuth; resting her head on the mellow pillow, she dropped her eyelids. Toshio appeared, sitting on the covers with his knees to his chest he stared at Velma for a while; subsequently returning to his cat form and vanishing once more. Velma stirred, raising her head and allowing her eyes to adjust in the darkness she scanned the room; oblivious to her recent visitor. The clock stationed on the bedside cabinet ticked to 3:41am; the brunette sleuth groaned and rolled over, closing her eyes once more.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne shot up in bed, sweating; noticing she was in her and Fred's shared hotel room she sighed in relief. At the sudden jolt of the bed and his arm being thrown from holding her, as she shot up- Fred turned to Daphne.<p>

"Hey there sleepy head, how are ya feeling?" Fred smiled at the bemused red-head,

"I- what happened?"

"We were… y'know and uh, you fell asleep, honey." Fred chuckled,

"Wow, that makes a difference; it usually takes me hours…" Daphne frowned in confusion, "But that man?"

"What man?"

"The man who disturbed us, when we were, ha-ha… you know. He threw me, at that wall and I blacked out…"

"I think you were dreaming kitten." He laughed lightly, kissing her lovingly on the forehead,

"In that case I had an awfully weird dream: I was in Kayako's point of view and I was being killed by her husband but I was her- the whole scene screening through my mind like a clear flashback." Daphne rubbed her eyes,

"Do you know what is could mean?"

"No, only how terrible and painful her death must've been and why she's so angry; I'll ask Naoko when she arrives." Daphne yawned, stretching, "Breakfast?" Fred got up and headed towards the kitchen area, "I meant I'd make it honey."

"No, no it's fine; relax beautiful." He smiled. Daphne turned over in bed with her eyes closed, oblivious to the paranormal figure sitting in front of her. Sensing she was being watched, Daphne slowly opened her eyes; before she could scream Kayoko grabbed her neck twisting it brutally to the left. Kayoko subsequently stood over Daphne's body, breathing the curse into her lungs before fading away.  
>An audible range of commotion resonated from the bedroom; Fred made his way to check it out. Daphne stood in the corner, seemingly paler than usual-<p>

"Daphne?" Fred felt the red-heads pale white skin, his hands trembling at the feel of her icy touch. Her neck twitched; a gruesome crack resonating through the room, she turned slowly and as Fred set eyes on the distorted front of her body he clapped his hand to his mouth, "Oh my god!"

_A new spawn_


End file.
